Dans mon miroir d'illusions
by NipponPrincess
Summary: Dans mon miroir d'illusions, il y a des souvenirs douloureux, des regrets inavoués, un amour ravagé. Une tragédie qui me torture depuis trois ans. Et c'est de ta faute Jellal. - Un miroir enchanté, des désirs cachés, une auberge isolée, une Mirajane qui mène l'enquête. [OS / Jellal x Erza]


Hey ho mes bozos ! 8D Je reviens pourrir les archives de avec un nouvel OS ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un drame bourré de Gerza que je vous offre ! OWI DU GERZA. Ahem. Sinon, les introductions et les résumés seront dès à présent présentés de la sorte. Souci esthétique oblige. BREF, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail sont l'unique propriété de Mashima-Sama. Il n'a jamais voulu me les prêter. Sinon Natsu, Grey et Loki se seraient déjà envoyés en l'air dans une fantastique scène à trois :je sors:. Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en écrivant ce One-Shot.

* * *

**Dans mon miroir d'illusions**

Le vent marin soufflait, faisant virevolter sa chevelure rouge. Le ciel nocturne était dégagé, laissant la faible lueur du croissant de lune percer l'obscurité. Une grande tour, taillée dans une pierre azure chatoyante, s'effondrait peu à peu, éclairant la surface noire de l'eau. L'odeur du sel s'était mêlée à celle du sang, la rendant insupportable. À genoux, dans son armure de Hakama, elle haletait, épuisée. Son corps était constellé de blessures en tous genres, passant de la simple égratignure à la profonde entaille. Le sang avait taché les bandages blancs entourant sa poitrine. Esquissant une grimace de douleur, elle planta son katana dans le sol bleu de lacryma, enragée. Le cristal se fendit, des éclats volèrent et retombèrent dans un tintement aigu. Mais déjà, elle regrettait son geste. Le bruit, si infime soit-il, avait attiré l'attention de son ennemi, qui se retourna dans un rictus carnassier. Elle le dévisagea d'un regard assassin, mais elle savait que son heure ne saurait tarder. Elle avait épuisé toute son énergie magique, et pourtant, la créature n'avait pas subi le moindre dommage. Ses yeux gris pâle s'alliaient à merveille avec son teint neige. Son visage pointu et son nez crochu gâchaient cependant l'harmonie de ce personnage. Ses longs cheveux indigo dansaient au gré de la brise. Sa langue fourchue lécha goulûment ses dents acérées. Le dos voûté, il s'avança lentement vers sa nouvelle victime. Il avait déjà eu la constellationniste, le mage de glace, la salamandre, et leur allié aux cheveux bleus s'était fait engloutir par les flots. D'ailleurs, de penser que seuls les trois premiers étaient encore en vie, en train d'agoniser, le rendait encore plus excité. Quel délicieux parfum ! Il huma non sans plaisir l'air chargé de peur et de mort. Enfin, l'heure de passer au dessert. Il s'approcha d'une démarche zigzagante, et sortit ses mains de derrière son dos. À la place de ses doigts étaient accrochés toutes sortes de lames plus tranchantes les unes que les autres. Il aimait tellement prendre le temps de dépecer ses proies, cisailler leur peau avec sadisme. Plus il se rapprochait, plus ses pupilles se dilataient. Cette femme constituerait un plat de choix, c'était certain.

- "Zéphyr, c'est moi que tu cherches, n'est ce pas ?"

Le monstre se retourna d'un coup sec, visiblement surpris. Impossible ! Ce garçon, il l'avait noyé de ses propres mains ! Le dénommé Zéphyr grogna en fixant son adversaire d'un air agacé. La jeune fille à la chevelure écarlate sentit son cœur chavirer dès qu'elle aperçut son ami. Elle lui hurla :

- "Jellal ! Mais-"  
- "Erza ! Attention !"

Zéphyr ignorait littéralement son nouvel adversaire et fonçait tout droit sur Erza, prêt à dévorer son repas. Un flash l'aveugla, et il retomba, en hurlant. Jellal s'était interposé, et le toisait d'un air de défi.

- "Comment as-tu fait !?"  
- "Pas de chance Zéphyr, j'ai trouvé la façon de déjouer ton piège du temps. Tu ne pourras plus l'arrêter, voilà qui est fâcheux."  
- "Misérable, tu oses t'en prendre à un dieu !?"  
- "À la seconde où tu as tué un être humain pour le plaisir, ton titre de dieu est tombé ! À présent, tu es mortel !"  
- "Mais j'ai encore tous mes pouvoirs !"

La scène s'effaça brusquement, et puis plus rien. Le noir. L'obscurité la plus totale. Et cette affreuse sensation qui lui pressait les entrailles. Erza se sentait dériver au plus profond de cet abysse. Jellal... Jellal... Son prénom lui revenait continuellement. Jellal... Arrêtes-toi... Il est trop fort... JELLAL !

- "Erza !"

Les paupières de la mage remuèrent. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et s'ouvrirent difficilement. Une soudaine vague de chaleur l'étouffa sur le coup.

- "Erza ! Réveilles-toi !" ordonnait une voix douce et féminine  
- "Un bon coup de flamme la remettra debout." conseilla une seconde voix, plus grave cette fois  
- "Mais t'es pas bien ! Imagine un peu que tu la blesses !" contesta une troisième voix, claire et stridente  
- "Beh, ça me semble pas mal comme plan Lulu !"  
- "Et arrête de m'appeler Lulu !"  
- "C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrr !" ronronna une quatrième voix enfantine  
- "Laissez-moi..." couina la troisième voix  
- "Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas le mal des transports ?" surenchérit la quatrième voix  
- "J'ai demandé à Wendy de s'en charger. Je veux profiter au maximum de cette sortie !"  
- "Mirajane ?" s'exclama Erza, surprise  
- "Ah enfin ! Natsu, Lucy, arrêtez de vous chamailler, Erza est debout !" dit Mirajane avec un sourire  
- "Mais... J'étais... Peu importe..." termina Erza maladroitement

Elle releva le buste, encore vaseuse. Elle se souvint alors. C'est vrai, la guilde entière partait voyager pour une excursion sur une île tropicale. La nouvelle était tombée la veille. Le maître avait à peine terminé son annonce que déjà, une immense fête s'improvisait. La soirée avait d'ailleurs bien vite dégénéré en une gigantesque bataille générale, où des tonnes d'objets divers et variés avaient traversé la grande salle (le moment le plus marquant fût ce terrible incident impliquant Wendy et un fer à repasser). La rouge se pencha à la vitre. Le véhicule s'était engouffré dans une forêt dense et verte. Le port n'était donc plus très loin. Erza se rassit en soupirant. Mirajane soucieuse, l'interpella.

- "Erza, tu as crié dans ton sommeil... Encore un cauchemar ?"  
- "Le même... Comme d'habitude."  
- "Tu devrais consulter Polyussica, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait t'aider..."  
- "Mira, je t'ai déjà dit non."  
- "Mais-"  
- "Pas la peine de la déranger pour si peu. Ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves, après tout."  
- "Tu sais pertinemment que ça dure encore et encore, depuis trois ans, chaque nuit !"  
- "Ça suffit !"

- "Oh... Je... Je suis désolé Mira... Je ne voulais pas..."

La blanche, qui hésitait à répliquer, finit par soupirer, et dévisagea Erza d'un air affligé. La chevalière baissa la tête. Quelle idiote elle avait été. S'attaquer ainsi à une camarade, c'était inacceptable de sa part.

- "D'accord. Je veux bien lâcher l'affaire. Mais à une condition."  
- "Laquelle ?"  
- "Promets-moi d'arrêter de contenir tes sentiments."  
- "Je-"  
- "Promets-le."

Devant le ton autoritaire de Mirajane, Erza ne put qu'accepter. À nouveau, la blanche rayonnait de joie, et offrit un rire à sa complice. Difficile de croire qu'on la surnommait "la Démone" autrefois. D'autant plus que personne n'avait été plus compréhensif que Mirajane durant ces trois dernières années. Pourtant, cette dernière s'était trompée sur un point : le temps n'apaisait pas la souffrance. Le bus freina brusquement, et un vieil homme, surplombé d'un bonnet à rayures, prit la parole.

- "Les enfants, nous sommes arrivés à Hargeon !"

Un tumulte de cris retentit. Tous se levèrent en vitesse et sortirent du bus dans un grabuge impressionnant. Tous sauf une, qui regardait ses compagnons s'amuser d'un air envieux. Après avoir remercié le conducteur de sa patience, Makarof s'approcha d'Erza.

- "Alors Erza, tu ne cours pas les rejoindre ?"  
- "Maître ? Et bien-"  
- "Tu sais Erza, si tu laisses le passé t'engloutir ainsi, tu finiras par perdre tous ceux à qui tu tiens."  
- "Maître, avec tout mon respect-"  
- "Plus un mot. Jellal savait ce qui l'attendait. C'était un guerrier dont la bravoure ne fait aucun doute. Ne gâche pas son sacrifice en le rendant inutile. Il voulait sauver ton avenir. Alors, vis pour lui !"

- "Bien, il est temps d'embarquer ! C'est pas tout, mais j'aimerai me baigner moi !" continua Makarof en retrouvant son insouciance

Erza, étonnée par ce discours, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le maître était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Cette puissance dans sa voix, elle ne l'avait pas senti depuis des lustres. À son tour, elle quitta le véhicule, avant de prendre sa montagne de bagages habituelle. En la voyant arriver, Natsu et Mirajane remuèrent la main dans de grands gestes. Elle s'empressa de rattraper son équipe, encore quelque peu remuée.

- "Hargeon ! Que de souvenirs !" dit Lucy, en inspirant profondément  
- "Ah bon ? Il s'est passé quoi ici ?" demanda Natsu étonné  
- "C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés crétin !"  
- "C'était une blague Lucy."  
- "Je...Je le savais !"  
- "À mon avis, elle soit trop susceptible, soit super naïve." confia Happy à l'oreille de Natsu  
- "Je dirais un peu des deux."  
- "Je vous entends ! Tu vas voir sale matou !"  
- "Ils sont intenables ceux-là." se plaignit Grey  
- "Grey-Sama, vos... Vos vêtements !"  
- "Hein !? Putain, ils sont passés où !?"  
- "Wendy, ne regarde pas !" s'indigna Carla en sautant sur sa protégée  
- "M-Mais je-"  
- "Au fait, ce soir, nous dormons dans une auberge !" informa Mirajane innocemment  
- "QUOI !?" s'exclama la totalité des mages  
- "Tout les hôtels de la région sont pris d'assaut pendant cette période de l'année, alors nous n'avions pas d'autre choix."  
- "Une auberge... Sur une île isolée... C'est forcément... UNE MAISON HANTÉE !" s'écria Lucy en tremblant  
- "Moi je voyais ça plutôt... Comme une merveilleuse opportunité de se raconter les derniers potins entre filles, et de former des couples plus mignons les uns que les autres !" s'extasia Mirajane, les yeux brillants  
- "Au moins, il y en une qui ne change pas."  
- "Mais alors... Si Mirajane dit vrai... C'est une chance pour que Grey-Sama tombe dans les bras de Juvia ! Oh, Juvia imagine déjà la scène... Grey-Sama portant Juvia dans ses bras telle une mariée, tous deux habillés de kimonos... Il l'invite dans sa chambre, et la nuit... NIAH !" songea Juvia, perverse jusqu'à la moelle  
- "Juvia ? Tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta Wendy en voyant la mage d'eau rougir et baver  
- "T'en fais pas, elle doit encore s'imaginer des trucs tordus." présuma Grey  
- "Le... Le bateau..." murmura Erza  
- "Qu'est-ce qu'il a le bateau ?"  
- "Le bateau part sans nous !"

En effet, un gigantesque voilier à la coque de bois blanc avait largué les amarres, s'éloignant progressivement du port. La réaction engendrée fût immédiate. Natsu s'agrippa à Lucy et se propulsa avec ses flammes à l'intérieur du navire. S'ensuivirent Juvia et Grey, projetés par un jet d'eau, puis Erza dans son Armure aux Ailes Noires, avec Mirajane dans ses bras, et enfin Carla, Wendy et Happy.

- "Z'auriez put nous prévenir !" protesta le rose  
- "Vous étiez en retard lors de l'embarcation ! Et seul les vrais hommes ne connaissent pas le retard !" mugit Elfman  
- "Tu vas voir qui est l'homme dans cette histoire !" scanda Natsu en balayant le mage des transformations d'un coup de pied

De nouveau, une baston générale éclata, remuant le bateau dans tout les sens. Seules Mirajane et Wendy s'étaient cachées derrière la barre, aux côtés du capitaine

- "C'est toujours comme ça les sorties avec votre guilde ?" questionna ce dernier, apeuré  
- "Vous savez, on s'y habitue facilement. Et puis, ils sont plutôt calmes aujourd'hui." répondit Mirajane d'un ton enjoué  
- "Parce que balancer des boulets de canon à la main, c'est être calme chez vous ?"  
- "Hier, c'était bien des fers à repasser."  
- "Je confirme, mon crâne s'en souvient parfaitement." commenta Wendy  
- "Dans combien de temps accostons-nous ?"  
- "Un peu plus de quarante minutes... Mon pauvre bateau..." pleurnicha le capitaine

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à destination, le navire dans un triste état. Les voiles bleues avaient été déchirées, le plancher troué, une vingtaine de boulets en plomb étaient tombés à l'eau, et l'un d'eux avait emporté la proue. Dès qu'ils posèrent le pied-à-terre, les mages se firent réprimander comme jamais par un Makarof furieux. Ils restèrent bouche bée tandis que leur maître assurait au capitaine que les dégâts lui seraient intégralement remboursés. Mais dès que le vaisseau retourna au large, le vieil homme se mit à geindre des propos sur le Conseil et un certain cachot. L'heure n'étant pas aux jérémiades, il fut décidé que Lisanna et Kana escorteraient le maître jusqu'à l'auberge afin de finaliser les réservations. Les membres restants s'installèrent sur une plage de sable doré, de l'autre côté de l'île. Ils se changèrent avec une extrême rapidité, et en à peine dix minutes, tous arboraient un maillot de bain. La mer, bien que remuante, était chaude, et les roulis qui s'écrasaient sur les baigneurs étaient un vrai régal. Seules Lucy, Reby et Erza avaient décidé de ne pas goûter aux joies de l'eau salée, préférant respectivement le bronzage, la lecture, et la dégustation de fraisiers sortis d'on ne sait où.

- "Enfin, un peu de calme !" s'exclama Lucy  
- "Ne t'enflamme pas trop vite, j'ai entendu Natsu comploter avec Happy, et ils veulent te jeter à l'eau dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion." prévint Reby  
- "Quoi !? Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi la victime ?"  
- "Aucune idée, tu n'as qu'à leur demander."  
- "Peut-être qu'il est attiré par tes charmes ?" chuchota un timbre vicieux à l'oreille de Lucy  
- "KYAH ! Mi-Mirajane !"  
- "Vous pourriez former un couple adorable tous les deux !" poursuivit-elle  
- "N'im-N'importe quoi !" bégaya la blonde, rouge comme une tomate  
- "Lucy, tu as de la vapeur qui te sort du crâne." observa Reby, toujours plongée dans son bouquin  
- "C'est l'amourrrrrr !" ajouta la barmaid dans une parfaite imitation de Happy  
- "Je-je n'dis pas qu'il n'est pas... mi-mignon..."  
- "J'entends déjà des dizaines de petits Natsu et Lucy courir dans la guilde !" s'exalta la blanche, rêveuse

Avant que la constellationniste ne puisse réagir, une ombre déboula de la forêt à grande vitesse, et vint s'écraser sur elle. Lucy poussa une sorte de grondement bovin avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le sable.

- "Tiens, Natsu, te voilà !" Où étais-tu passé encore ?" s'enquit Mirajane  
- "Vite ! Tous aux abris ! Planquez-vous !"  
- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" soupira Reby en fermant son précieux ouvrage  
- "Il y a... Il y a-"  
- "Calme, respire. Et puis, lèves-toi, tu es en train d'étouffer Lucy."

La salamandre s'exécuta, et inspira avant de crier :

- "IL Y A UN DRAGON !"  
- "Un... Un dragon ?" répéta Reby  
- "OUI ! UN DRAGON, UN VRAI, AVEC DES AILES ! IL EST ÉNORME !"  
- "Natsu, tout va bien ? Tu n'aurais pas pris un coup sur la tête par hasard ?'  
- "Non, c'était bien réel ! Il était réfugié dans une grotte ! Je suis presque sûr que c'était Ignir ! Dis-leur Happy !"  
- "Disons que moi, j'ai vu autre chose... C'était du poisson. Des tonnes et des tonnes de poisson ! Et-"  
- "Comment peut-on confondre du poisson et un dragon ?" interrompit la bleue  
- "Il semblerait qu'on ait un mystère à résoudre." conclut Erza  
- "Allons mener l'enquête ! Lucy, debout ! On y va !" se réjouit Mirajane

Ainsi, les six compères entamèrent leur nouvelle aventure. Dirigés par Natsu, ils s'enfoncèrent au cœur de la forêt luxuriante. Il s'avéra, après plusieurs heures de marche, que le mage de feu n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'orientation, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à pister l'odeur d'Ignir. Égarés au beau milieu de nulle part, ils finirent par s'asseoir sur des rochers, essoufflés.

- "C'est fichu, on est perdus..." se découragea Lucy  
- "Je... Je sens que la grotte n'est plus très loin..." prétendit Natsu  
- "Tu disais la même chose il y plus d'une demi-heure."  
- "Cette fois, il a raison. Moi-même, je sens une puissante énergie magique." admit Erza d'un ton mystérieux  
- "Ici !" s'écria Reby au loin

Les mages rejoignirent leur amie, qui se tenait face à une cascade, les pieds dans un grand bassin d'eau fraîche.

- "Derrière, il y a une ouverture !"  
- "Yop, c'est ici qu'on est venu." confirma Natsu en observant les lieux.  
- "Je ne vois plus qu'une solution... Il faut passer sous la chute !" estima Erza tandis qu'elle plongeait avec Natsu  
- "Bon, et bien, on n'a pas trop le choix..." chuchota Mirajane  
- "C'est... Froid..." hésita Lucy

Mais il était trop tard. Reby venait de pousser sa complice dans l'eau glaciale. La blonde arriva avec persévérance à émerger de l'autre côté de la cascade. Quelques instants plus tard, ce furent au tour des deux filles restantes de revenir des profondeurs.

- "Ma vengeance sera terrible !" menaça Lucy en pointant du doigt la bleue  
- "Au moins, tu es en vie non ?"  
- "C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état."  
- "J'ai encore de la lecture, et j'ai dû m'arrêter à un passage crucial, alors, j'essaye d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire."

La grotte était éclairée par des milliers de petits cristaux phosphorescents, encastrés dans la roche. Tout au fond, un éclat attira l'attention des mages.

- "Là, regardez ! Ce sont deux yeux de dragons !" s'égosilla Natsu  
- "Mais non, c'est une montagne de poissons !" rétorqua Happy  
- "Ga-Ga-Gajil !?" bredouilla Reby, surprise  
- "Il y a une plaque sur le mur !" cria Mirajane  
- "Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?" interrogea Lucy  
- "Excellente question. Reby, tu pourrais nous traduire ça ?"  
- "Je vais essayer de me débrouiller..."  
- "Alors ?"  
- "On dirait de l'Ancien Langage... Mais... C'est du Katalien !"  
- "Du... Du quoi ?" lâchèrent-ils tous  
- "Du Katalien. C'est une langue morte remontant à des millénaires. C'est très rare d'en trouver de nos jours."  
- "Et donc ?" renchérirent-ils en choeur  
- "Et donc, il doit y avoir une forme de magie antique extrêmement puissante renfermée dans cette grotte."  
- "Natsu, vite, ces poissons à l'air délicieux !" supplia le chat ailé  
- "J'ai fini ! Si j'ai bien compris, il semblerait qu'au fond de cet endroit se cache une sorte de miroir-"  
- "Un miroir ?" reprit Natsu  
- "Laisse-moi finir ! Donc, un miroir qui reflète le désir le plus profond de son utilisateur. En clair, la personne qui décide de se placer devant verra se matérialiser son souhait le plus cher à la place de son reflet."  
- "Alors... Ce n'est pas du vrai poisson ?" chouina Happy  
- "Malheureusement non, ce n'est qu'un mirage Happy."  
- "Ce qui veut dire... Que ce n'est pas Ignir ?" demanda Natsu, la gorge serrée  
- "Je suis désolée Natsu... Mais ce n'est pas le dragon qui t'a élevé." répondit l'érudite  
- "Il y a... autre chose ?"  
- "Rien..."

Happy était déjà devant le miroir, essayant vainement d'attraper les poissons avec ses pattes. De plus, Carla s'était ajoutée à sa vision, et ils dégustaient ensemble son met favori.

- "Alors, comme ça, ton désir le plus profond, c'est Gajil ?" susurra Mirajane à Reby  
- "Qu-Que-Et-" bafouilla-t-elle, gênée  
- "Quelle chance, ce soir, nous avons TOUT le temps d'en parler !" insista la barmaid avec un regard terrifiant  
- "Alors, ce que Reby désire le plus, c'est Gajil. Natsu, c'est revoir Ignir. Happy, c'est manger du poisson avec Carla..." étala Lucy  
- "À ton tour !" déclara Mirajane en bousculant la blonde vers le miroir  
- "Mais-"

Se relevant, elle plongea son regard vers la glace réfléchissante. Son reflet se déforma, et lentement, une femme apparut. Ses traits étaient similaires à ceux de la mage, l'on aurait même pu croire qu'elles étaient jumelles. Juste devant, Layla Heartfilia se tenait debout, et souriait à sa fille. Lucy marcha lentement vers l'image de sa défunte mère, l'esprit vide. Elle palpa la surface lisse du miroir, tremblante.

- "Maman..." marmonna-t-elle dans un soupir

Un second personnage vint s'ajouter à la scène. Des cheveux roses ébouriffés, une écharpe blanche luisante, des yeux en demi-lune... Un bonheur presque immature éclatait de son visage.

- "Natsu..."  
- "Luce ? Luce, réponds-moi !"

Cette altercation sortit brusquement Lucy de sa rêverie. Le véritable Natsu avait passé son bras par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, la secouant légèrement.

- "Je..."  
- "T'étais toute bizarre, et tu m'a appelé."  
- "Ce n'est rien..." articula-t-elle en remuant la tête  
- "Si tu le dis."  
- "Au fait, pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ?"

Perturbée, la constellationiste s'éloigna, aidée par Natsu. Mirajane fonça se mettre en position devant le miroir.

- "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te montre ?" questionna Reby

- "Mais encore ?"  
- "Une trentaine d'enfants qui m'appellent Tata Mira !" gloussa la blanche en sautant de joie  
- "Pourquoi j'étais certaine que c'était quelque chose du genre ?" soupira la bleue en riant

Du coin de l'oeil, la barmaid observait Erza, qui était en pleine discussion avec Lucy. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, avant de surgir entre les deux filles.

- "Erza, n'essaye pas d'y échapper ! C'est à toi maintenant !"

La chevalière n'eut pas le temps de protester, car son amie l'emmenait déjà de force. Elle porta son regard dans le miroir, et n'y vit au départ que son reflet. Puis, peu à peu, sa silhouette se déforma, devenant plus forte, plus masculine. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent et virèrent au bleu. Des yeux verts perçants dévisagèrent Erza avec mélancolie. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos de la rouge, qui en tomba à la renverse. Non... Jellal ne pouvait pas apparaître ici ! La respiration de Titania s'accéléra, devenant irrégulière. Son pouls palpitait à une vitesse folle. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et elle s'écroula...

Le bruit de la brise. Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Le bruit du champ de bataille...

- "Mais j'ai encore tous mes pouvoirs !" retentissait la voix de Zéphyr  
- "Des pouvoirs qui ont perdu énormément de puissance grâce à ton titre de divinité déchue." rétorqua Jellal  
- "Tu n'es pas si bête que ça, humain. Il est vrai que lorsqu'un un dieu tombe, ses pouvoirs en pâtissent. Cependant, ils sont encore suffisamment meurtriers pour que je puisse t'achever !"  
- "Jellal ! C'est fini ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Sauves-toi, je t'en prie !" implora Erza, d'une voix hachée  
- "Erza... Je n'ai jamais oublié les crimes que j'ai commis."  
- "Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler ! Et puis, tu étais possédé par Zeleph !"  
- "Cela ne suffit pas à m'excuser, et penser à toutes ces vies que j'ai détruites de mes mains... Chaque jour, ces souvenirs me hantent... Aujourd'hui, l'on m'offre la possibilité de me racheter. Et je ne compte pas la laisser passer."  
- "Mais-"  
- "J'ai fait mon choix Erza. Il est vrai que c'est un ennemi quasi-invincible, mais n'oublie pas qu'il peut perdre la vie à présent."  
- "Jellal... Ses pouvoirs..."  
- "Sa magie est supérieure à la mienne, c'est vrai. En fait, je pense que seul un des Dieux D'Ishval pourrait lui tenir tête et en ressortir vivant. Cependant, j'ai été Mage Sacré. J'ai pu apprendre des sortilèges à la puissance colossale."  
- "Ce genre d'attaque... Nécessite un sacrifice, n'est ce pas ? Ne me mens pas !"  
- "Effectivement... C'est mon corps que je vais devoir offrir."  
- "Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas... Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !"  
- "C'est le prix à payer pour éliminer ce monstre, et pour me laver de mes actes."  
- "Je t'interdis de mourir ! Je... Je..."  
- "Ne pleure pas Erza. J'ai accepté mon destin. Et si je dois donner ma vie pour te protéger, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi."

Le sourire de Jellal s'embruma, avant de s'effacer. Un courant d'eau froide s'écoulait sur le corps d'Erza, caressant sa peau. Elle reprit conscience au beau milieu du bassin qui précédait la cascade. Le ciel s'était assombri, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ses rayons orangés se mêlaient aux couleurs bleues et violettes des cieux.

- "Bon retour parmi nous." salua Mirajane avec douceur  
- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
- "Tu as regardé ce miroir magique dans la grotte, et d'un coup, tu t'es effondrée."  
- "Je vois..."  
- "Erza... Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Tu étais effrayée, et même bien plus."  
- "Je n'ai pas eu peur..."  
- "Après toutes ces années, tes mensonges ne marchent plus avec moi. Tu étais tétanisée, avoue-le."

L'arrivée de Lucy, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa camarade, signa l'arrêt de cette conversation. Malgré tout, Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de lancer un clin d'œil furtif à Erza, comme pour la prévenir qu'elle continuerait de parler plus tard. Il s'avéra que la guilde entière s'était mise à la recherche des disparus pendant tout l'après-midi, et qu'ils les avaient trouvés uniquement grâce à l'odorat de Wendy. Après des retrouvailles abrégées, et une acclamation pour la jeune Dragon Slayer, les membres de Fairy Tail entamèrent la longue route qui leur permettrait de parvenir à la fameuse auberge, située plus haut, dans les collines de l'île. Le trajet se passa sans encombres, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Un parfum d'allégresse flottait dans l'air. Et même lorsqu'il fallut traverser la forêt, l'enthousiasme qui animait le groupe ne baissa pas d'un pouce. Les rires et les dialogues bruyants fusaient, et le fait d'être isolés renforçait ce sentiment d'unité. Éclairés par de simples lanternes, leur progression se fit plus lente que prévue, mais ils finirent par atteindre leur but. À la sortie de l'obscur dédale d'arbres touffus, une petite rivière coupait un large rivage fleuri, dans un clapotis régulier. D'ici, l'on pouvait apercevoir le cottage où les mages allaient passer la nuit. Et quel choc lorsqu'à la place d'une auberge miteuse, ils découvrirent un véritable temple ! Les trois tours à l'architecture asiatique qui le composait étaient liées par des ponts, et leurs sommets étincelaient sous le clair de lune. Enjambant sans aucune précaution le cours d'eau, la foule se précipita vers l'entrée, où Makarof patientait en compagnie de Lisanna et Kana. Le débarquement dans les chambres se fit dans un boucan terrible. Tous avaient vraisemblablement hâte de tester les sources d'eau chaude. Cependant, l'engouement de certains garçons pris un sacré coup dès qu'il s'apprit que les bains féminins et masculins se situaient aux extrêmes opposés. Les filles, elles, se jetèrent bien vite dans l'eau bouillante, se laissant envahir de bien-être.

- Piouf ! Ça soulage !" claironna Lucy  
- "J'approuve !" affirma Lisanna en s'immergeant  
- "C'est le moment où jamais... De connaître l'avancement de nos histoires d'amour !" clama Mirajane, des étoiles dans les yeux  
- "T'es pas possible Mira. Toi et tes délires amoureux, vraiment..." se lamenta Kana  
- "Pourquoi te plaindre ainsi Kana ? Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose !?" brailla la barmaid en sautant sur la brune  
- "Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est aussi calme qu'à la maison." grommela la blonde

Lisanna éclata de rire face à cette remarque, pendant que Kana subissait un interrogatoire digne d'une série policière par une Mirajane survoltée. Et c'est seulement après que la blanche eut extrait la dernière information croustillante que toutes décidèrent de mettre fin à leur baignade. Sur le parquet vernis de leur chambre, une dizaine de futons étaient disposés parallèlement. Un escalier en bois débouchait sur un espace cuisine et sur une salle de bains. Bien vite, les mages se mirent à leur aise, transformant la salle si bien rangée en foutoir monumental. Les bouteilles de saké se vidèrent à une vitesse affolante.

- "Et donc, si nous parlions du triangle sentimental qui unit Nasu, Lucy et Grey ?" proposa Evergreen  
- "Tu as lu dans mes pensées ! C'est un choix de discussion fabuleux !" encouragea Mirajane  
- "NON. C'est tout, sauf fabuleux !" geignit la concernée, encore consciente de ses paroles

Un grand débat sonore s'organisa alors autour de ce thème, ma foi, fort philosophique. Lisanna jurait que Natsu se marierait avec Lucy ; Juvia refusait de laisser son Grey-Sama aux griffes de "la succube aux cheveux d'or" ; Biska, elle, était certaine que la constellationiste finirait avec le mage de glace ; et Kana, une bouteille de vin à la main, formulait des propositions plus qu'indécentes à la blonde, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mirajane se tordait de rire au sol, haletante. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se leva, et prétendit devoir aller parler au maître. Mais son réel objectif était tout autre. Elle avait remarqué Erza, qui s'était discrètement faufilée hors de la pièce. Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'une simple sortie nocturne. Mais elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle grimpa sans bruit le grand escalier qui menait au toit. Arrivée aux dernières marches, elle ouvrit la trappe qui débouchait sur une sorte de terrasse. L'air nocturne offrait une bise frâiche . Assise sur la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide, Erza scrutait le firmament d'un air absent. Mirajane la rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- "C'est donc ici que tu t'étais réfugiée."

- "Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir."

- "Regarde, une comète !"  
- "Tu sais, tout à l'heure..."  
- "Dans la grotte ?"  
- "Oui... Tu avais raison, j'étais terrifiée.."  
- "Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans un état pareil ?"  
- "Le reflet... Il m'a montré... Jellal."  
- "Je m'en étais doutée, mais je ne voulais pas te forcer la main."  
- "Tu as toujours su quand j'allais mal."  
- "Je te connais bien à force."  
- "Tu sais, ses dernières paroles... à Jellal..."  
- "Oui ?"  
- "Il m'a dit qu'il suffirait que je plonge mes yeux dans les cieux pour que je puisse le revoir."  
- "Vraiment ?"  
- "Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Je ne le vois pas ? Chaque soir je regarde le ciel... Et je ne vois rien ! Il m'avait promis... Il m'avait promis de rester !"

Les larmes d'Erza coulaient fébrilement le long de ses joues, tandis que ses yeux restaient portés vers les astres. Ces pleurs, remplis de colère et de désespoir, Mirajane les détestait. La rouge enfouit sa tête dans le kimono de son amie, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes, dans des sanglots déchirant le silence de la nuit. La blanche effleurait avec tendresse les cheveux écarlates de la mage, tandis qu'elle chantonnait une berceuse de sa voix angélique.

_Ferme lentement les yeux,_

_Laisse les fées te guider,_

_Sur la surface de l'eau bleue,_

_La Lune se laisse sombrer,_

_Les étoiles t'éclairent,_

_Au fond de la nuit noire,_

_Et emplissent tes rêves,_

_De leur lueur d'espoir..._

Erza continuait à pleurer, déversant toute la souffrance et la peine qu'elle retenait à travers des larmes au goût amer, qui semblaient lui brûler le visage. Mirajane se montra patiente, continuant de s'occuper avec affection de sa camarade. La chevalière se calma peu à peu, et reprit la conversation, les yeux encore larmoyants.

- "Merci Mirajane..."  
- "Si tu veux te reposer, je peux demander une chambre." répondit Mirajane avec gentillesse  
- "Non... Ça ira... J'aimerai encore profiter du ciel... Seule..."  
- "Tu es sûre ?"  
- "S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de réfléchir..."

La barmaid fixa Erza avec un sourire apaisé. Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, elle quitta les lieux, en promettant un lit confortable à la rouge. Une fois sa solitude retrouvée, Erza leva à nouveau les yeux vers les constellations étincelantes qui brillaient dans l'espace. Oui, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle redescendit le grand escalier, et sortit hors de l'auberge. Certes, la tâche serait ardue, mais qu'importe. Elle suivit le chemin de la grotte, se laissant porter par ses souvenirs. S'engouffrant dans la forêt, il lui fallut plus d'une heure avant de retrouver la cascade et son bassin. L'eau cristalline semblait s'illuminer sous les rayons lunaires. La mage passa la chute d'eau comme la dernière fois, et entra de nouveau dans la grotte, trempée jusqu'aux os. Les cristaux dans la roche dégageaient une lumière verte scintillante. Une fois arrivée au fond de la grotte, elle s'arrêta net, et ses yeux se posèrent vers le miroir. À nouveau, Jellal se dessina dans la glace, observant Erza, une expression nostalgique collée au visage. L'estomac de la jeune fille se serra.

- "Jellal..."

Le reflet demeura impassible. Erza continua de le contempler, cherchant ses mots.

- "Si tu savais Jellal... Combien j'ai mal... Tous les jours, j'aimerais qu'on m'arrache le cœur pour qu'il arrête de me faire souffrir... Tout les jours, je prie pour que ça cesse... Et c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te sacrifies ! Tu m'avais juré qu'on ne se séparait plus ! Jellal !"

Elle frappa le mur dans un accès de rage. Les larmes qui tombèrent se mélangèrent à la poussière de la terre, pour disparaître sans laisser de trace.

- "Tu te souviens ? C'était pour une simple mission au départ... Une tour de lacryma à détruire..."

Oui, Erza revoyait la scène à la perfection. Le dieu du vent Zéphyr, récemment ressuscité. Ses amis qui se faisaient éliminer sous ses yeux. Et son impuissance. Elle avait tout essayé. Pratiquement toutes ses armures y étaient passées. Et ce monstre, qui riait aux éclats, en la voyant se déchaîner pour rien. Soudainement, Jellal, qui revenait la protéger.

- "Ne pleure pas Erza. J'ai accepté mon destin. Et si je dois donner ma vie pour te sauver, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi !"  
- "Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !"

Mais Jellal s'était retourné, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il inspira profondément, et un large cercle magique couleur or jaillit sous ses pieds. Cette fois, il était prêt.

- "Que crois-tu faire, humain ? Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre !"  
- "Erza..." murmura-t-il en voyant son amie pleurer, "Erza... Sèche tes larmes. Je serai toujours là. Il te suffira de scruter le ciel pour me revoir..."  
- "Non ! Je t'en supplie !"  
- "Regarde, je vais devenir une étoile... Et chaque nuit, je pourrai veiller sur toi..."  
- "Jellal !"  
- "NÉBULEUSE DU PHÉNIX !"

Un puissant rayon de lumière blanche entoura alors Jellal, dont les mains commencèrent à se désagréger en une poussière dorée pétillante. Le mage se laissa tomber en arrière, et avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, tout son corps s'était métamorphosé en étincelles pailletées, qui se regroupèrent pour former un immense et majestueux rapace. Son bec tranchant émit un cri strident et mélodieux, dont l'écho se répercuta aux alentours. Alors, l'oiseau fonça sur Zéphyr en un éclair, et le percuta avec violence. Une lueur aveuglante fut suivie d'une explosion brutale qui souffla tout sur son passage. L'onde de choc engendra d'énormes vagues, qui vinrent se fracasser plus loin. La tour s'écroulait sur elle-même, il fallait partir au plus vite. Mais tous étaient incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. À ce moment, Erza était certaine qu'ils allaient y passer. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et s'était évanouie. Et quelle surprise lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'aube, avec ses camarades, sur une falaise non loin des ruines de la tour de lacryma. De sa hauteur, elle s'était laissé captiver par la scène. Les évènements de la veille étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. Il était mort. Jellal était mort. Elle murmura son nom. Seul le bruit de l'Océan sembla lui répondre. Une rafale l'effleura, secouant sa chevelure. Elle prit finalement conscience de la situation. L'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde s'était éteint, parti en fumée. Erza versa des larmes muettes, sans chaleur. Et depuis ce jour, son coeur s'était fermé. Depuis ce jour, plus rien n'avait de goût. Depuis ce jour, elle avait cessé d'aimer.

- "Déjà trois ans... Et tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est traîner ton sacrifice dans la boue... Je ne méritais pas de vivre ! Je... Je ne te méritais pas..."

L'image de Jellal adressa à Erza un visage peiné. Sa main traversa le miroir, caressant le menton de la jeune fille.

- "Je t'aime Jellal..."

Les bras de la mage tremblaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- "J'aimerais pouvoir te rejoindre... Mais je dois rester. Pour eux... C'est ça que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ?"

Jellal sembla acquiescer dans un sourire, un sourire éblouissant d'honnêté, un sourire d'adieu. Son corps se dissipa avec lenteur, et il s'évanouit dans la glace. Erza fut prise d'une nouvelle vague de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, ravagée par l'amertume. Qu'avait elle fait ?Comment avait elle put salir le nom de Jellal ? Quel genre de monstre était-elle ? Ses pleurs furent secoués de spasmes irrépressibles. Ses lamentations bouleversantes resonnèrent dans toute la grotte. La nuit elle-même semblait partager la douleur de la Reine des Fées, car une pluie diluvienne s'abbatit sans crier garde. Dans le miroir, de nouvelles silhouettes se formèrent. Erza les reconnut immédiatement. C'était ses amis de Fairy Tail. Ils dévisageaient la chevalière avec gaieté, certains même étaient hilares. Les larmes de la mage cessèrent aussitôt. Enchantement. Voilà l'unique mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent devant cette scène euphorique. Cette sensation unique, ce sentiment d'être appréciée de ses proches. Elle l'avait oublié. En fermant les portes de son coeur, elle s'était empêché de vivre. L'image s'atténua et s'évapora à son tour. Mais oui. Erza avait déjà tout pour être comblée. La mage se releva, prête à en finir. D'un coup de poing vif, elle brisa le miroir, dont les débris explosèrent sur le sol. L'écho tonna dans l'obscurité, couvrant la symphonie de l'averse qui faisait rage. Des éclats s'enfoncèrent dans ses phalanges, des gouttes d'un sang pourpre ruisselèrent sur ses ongles. Mais elle avait fait le bon choix. L'illusion de pouvoir à nouveau vivre avec Jellal ne ferait que la précipiter au fond du gouffre. L'heure d'un nouveau départ sonnait, l'heure d'un deuil qui aurait dû commencer il y a fort longtemps...

- "NEH !?"  
- "Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"  
- "Le miroir est bousillé !"  
- "Hein !?"  
- "Je te jure Luce ! Viens vérifier !"  
- "Que... Mais qui a fait ça ? Reby, viens voir !"

L'aurore pointait déjà le bout de son nez, la rosée du matin perlait sur l'herbe verte. Dans la grotte, Natsu, Lucy, Reby, Mirajane, Kana, Fried, Evergreen, et Wendy étaient rassemblés autour du miroir brisé.

- "C'est ça ton fameux miroir enchanté ? Tu nous as bassiné pour rien au final." houspilla Fried  
- "J'avoue que je suis deçue moi aussi." continua Evergreen  
- "Mais j'vous jure ! Hier il était en un seul morceau !" affirma Natsu  
- "C'est vrai, on était avec lui !" intervint Lucy  
- "En attendant, on s'est levés plus tôt pour rien." râla Kana  
- "Alors c'est là que vous étiez cachés !" s'égosilla un timbre vocal sévère bien connu du groupe  
- "Er-Erza !" bredouilla Reby

Devant l'entrée de la grotte, Tiania se tenait debout, d'une posture ferme et confiante, les mains sur les hanches. Le contre-jour la rendait encore plus menaçante qu'à l'accoutumée.

- "Le reste du groupe patiente depuis plus de dix minutes ! Bougez-vous un peu !"  
- "Mais Erza-" protesta Natsu  
- "Pas de mais ! Grouillez-vous avant que je ne vienne vous choper !"

Terrorisés devant la réaction de la rouge, les mages se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'antre. Seule Mirajane, surprise du changement de comportement d'Erza, eut le courage de l'aborder.

- "Erza..."  
- "Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ne t'en fais pas."

La blanche prit les mains de la chevalière, touchant volontairement les entailles encore rosées de la veille présentes sur ses doigts. Puis, dans un élan d'affection, elle l'enlaça fougueusement.

- "J'étais sûre que tu y parviendrais..."  
- "C'est grâce à toi Mira... Grâce à vous tous..."

Ce jour-là, dans le ciel encore matinal, des centaines d'étoiles filantes irradièrent les cieux de leur clarté féerique...

**~THE END~**


End file.
